


SITCHES BY SHAWN MENEDES

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story: 1984, Minecraft (Video Game), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Amazing, Crack, M/M, Sexy, TAYLOR SWIFT IS YOU, YOU ARE HER, im sorry, jesus maybe is in it, taylor swift is the reader but you are also the reader, you are taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TAYLOR SWIFT X XAVIER X BRIDE IN A TAYLOR SWIFT MUSIC VIDEO WHICH IS PICTURE TO BURN. YOU ARE WELCOME.
Relationships: Bertie/Xavier Plympton/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	SITCHES BY SHAWN MENEDES

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

YOU as in Taylor swift (your 13 btw, you ARE 13) and you're in the car with Brooke thimpas. Brooke has a big fucking crush on you so you manipulate her and make her do shit for you since you are a terrible fucking person. you are now currently forcing her to drive to stalk your ex-boyfriend Xavier (you cant drive bc u have a D.U.I)

"Taylor are you sure this is a good idea?" Brooke asks as she pulls into the movie theatre parking lot.

You were there since Xavier took his new mystery girlfriend there on a date...

"Yeah I'm sure bitch, now come on and hand me my magnifying glass," You say and snatch the tool from Brooke.

you hold up the magnifying glass and stare right at your ex-boyfriend's car with an angry look on your face. you r fucking angry ;) Anyway, you saw his new mystery girlfriend walk to his car. she was pretty...HOW COULD I COMPETE?????? but what the fuck ever, his ass is still mine!!!!!!

They started driving off, you knew they weren't going to be home since Xavier liked to get food after movies so you decided to do something to get back at Xavier for breaking ur sad sad sad sad sad little heart.

"Drive to his house!" you demanded.

"What Taylor? is that even a good idea?" she questions.

You sigh loudly, what an annoying bitch. "ILL KISS YOU IF YOU DRIVE THERE! NOW STEP ON IT!" you yell.

right away broke starts to drive as fast as she could to your ex-boyfriend's address. once you got there, you smash open his window with a rock, you know he had no alarms his he's a fucking broke bitch. (he only does porn and I'm not sure if that pays well.) you hop into his house with Brooke following closely behind (she was prob starring at your ass since u is juicy as fuck.) you start yelling like a parrot and start throwing shit on the ground. you hit his wall with a baseball bat and kicked every breakable thing in sight.

"Shit Taylor, you wild," Brooke says, amused at your actions.

You take a few deep breaths before walking over to Brooke and giving her a small kith bc u promised her and shit. (you may be a bitch but you keep ur promises)

a few minutes after breaking a shit ton of shit, you hear his loud car in the driveway and the car doors close loudly. both of them didn't see the huge break in his window so they entered the front door like normal. both of them stopped dead in their tracks and stared right at you.

"Taylor?" he asks confused and turns on the lights.

you give a sheepish smile, "Yeah..."

"What are you doing in my house?" 

"I just uh- redcorating" You say.

"Brooke?" Bridide asks.

brooke looks up to see bridtie but most importantly...HER MOTHER?????!!!!

"MOM????" she yells.

"Hi sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"IM HERE WITH TAYLOR, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"IM ON A DATE WITH MY BOYFRE=IEND"

Taylor looks over at the both of them, "WHAT?"

"OKAY OKAY ENOUGH!" xavier yells. "Taylor get the fuck out. leave me alone." he whispers angrily.

"but i wanna watch the princes switch..."

xavier looks around with his hands on his hips, "Fine, you can watch the princes switch just leave after okay, and I'm calling your mom." 

you smile, "okay."

end.


End file.
